The Draconian Revolution
by Serenity in Virginia
Summary: Every one knows a revolution never really dies, it simply lies in wait for the embers to be stoked once again. When two young boys are changed forever by the events of the return of this conflict. They must travel across the land and put a stop to the Draconian Revolution once and for all . A series of transformations into dragons.
1. The Draconian Revolution

Eons ago, a horrible conflict plagued the world of Pokémon. A single dragon managed to draw together all the other dragons and bring about what many called the Draconian Revolution, a movement that sought to leave the world in ashes and let dragons rule the world and they almost succeeded. The leader of this revolution was Rayquaza, a dragon that had a strong resentment towards humans.

Had it not been for three brave friends who vanquished the dragon he would have completed his heinous goal. The first of these knight was Lillian, and with her flygon, Ariel. She traveled alongside the other knights and assisted them in any way she could. The second of these knights, Martin, alongside his dragon, Selwyn the salmence, were the strongest in heart, and in strength, of all of them. The third of these knights, young George, was named Arthur and with his dragonite, Durai, he led the three to the home of Rayquaza and sought to defeat the Pokémon.

The three knights braced themselves for the harsh landing in the sandy terrain. The first knight rubbed her green dragon's neck, feeling the tension emanate from its body. Her long black was frizzed at the edges of the curls due to the harsh fighting, not having time to properly tend to it. The second knight looked upward at the large pillar that seemed to tear at the sky, letting his sandy blonde hair slide to his back. He noticed his blue dragon bob his long neck, hoping for a response "I'll be fine," he spoke quickly then turned to the woman "What do you make of this Lillian?" he asked. She turned to him.

"I'm not sure, Martin, getting here seemed too easy, perhaps the dragons want us to face their master," they turned sharply to see a solemn expression the third knights face, shared by his yellow bipedal dragon. He moved his long black hair out of his face to fully capture the giant tower that stood before them.

"Arthur?" Lillian asked concern clear in her light voice. Arthur sighed before he and Durai turned to face the others.

"My comrades, my friends, I stand before you here on this day to say we will not fail. Many have come before and say we will fall; that we will die at the fiendish claws of our enemies. What can we do against such hateful words? We will bring the words of our doubters to the graves of our enemy today. Come, fly with me; fly with me so that we may slay this dragon that has terrorized and slaughtered our friends and family. Not in the name of honor and glory, but in the name of all who wish to see the next morning sun!" the screech of Rayquaza cut through his speech.

"Rayquaza," Lillian spoke "He is aware of our presence."  
"Then we had better not keep him waiting," Martin added, pumped for a fight. Lillian and Arthur nodded in agreement.

"Yes! The horn of victory shall sound throughout our hearts this day, one last time! Let this be the day that we fly out, together! Let their hatred fall! Come, now for freedom, now for justice, now for all!" the Lillian, Martin and Arthur were launched into the air by their dragons, ready to fight.  
The fight was long and vicious, neither side wanted to give way to the other until finally, Rayquaza was defeated. Without a leader, the other dragons disbanded and went into hiding. The three heroes rejoiced, the cataclysm was avoided and the world was at peace.

Before the three laid the large green serpent once known as Rayquaza, the group stood there, panting harshly for any sign of life from the dragon but alas, nothing came. Finally, a smile crept onto Martin's face.

"We did it? By Arceus, we did it!" Martin cheered, earning a quick hop from Selwyn. Martin turned around to proclaim it to the other two but what he saw shocked him. Lillian and Arthur had hopped of off Ariel and Durai at some point and had gotten close to each other. Even Durai and Ariel had a similar closeness to each other. Arthur and Lillian inched closer together and finally ended with a long kiss, their eyes were closed to fully enjoy the feeling. Durai and Ariel did a similar action except they rubbed their muzzles together. Martin and Selwyn stared on at the scene for a long time, letting what they saw enter their mind piece by piece. Selwyn nudged at Martin after some time, hoping for guidance. Martin got back up onto Selwyn and patted his neck, all the while watching the scene continue. At some point the two had began to talk to each other, explaining a deep seated love for each other, Martin allowed a long sigh to escape his quivering lips. He had deep feelings for Lillian but it looks like she was interested in another.

"Come Selwyn, we'd better leave..." he spoke quietly and without tone. Hesitantly, Selwyn took to the sky and flew away.

After the revolution, Arthur and Lillian settled down and gave up the life of a knight. The two, along with Durai and Ariel, moved out into the country and started a family. Martin and Selwyn however, continued their lives as heroes. They traveled all across the land, helping all those who needed justice. But then something happened.

After months of traveling, Martin and Selwyn found themselves in the barn of a generous miltank farmer who was grateful that they had rescued his herd from a group of mightyena. When they had asked for shelter for a single night, the knight and dragon were given the large and spacious barn house for rest and refugee. Martin lay awake in a pile of hay as his dragon rested at his side. Martin was absently stroking Selwyn neck, earning a subconscious groan of satisfaction from the salmence. It was small things like this that made him forget the chilled air of the night and solitude and find content in his life. Finally, Martin stopped and turned over on his side, facing away from Selwyn and tried to allow sleep to take him away.

"Martin…Martin!" the echo of a voice pierced through Martin's slumbers and left him awake. Hoping to locate the one who called him, he searched the four corners of the room, resting his eyes finally on Selwyn, who was fast asleep and oblivious to the voice. Martin dismissed the voice with quick snort and lay down again.

"Awaken Martin…" Martin shot back up at the second sounding of his name. Martin frantically searched the room for a trace of another life form in the room; anything that could have spoken to him.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Martin yelled to the shadows around him, managing to awaken Selwyn. He saw a coil come in and out of the shadows around them but discovered they were merely Selwyn's tail, which was flicking to his master's uneasiness.

"Relax Martin, I have come here to help you," the voice continues in a hiss. Selwyn's tail continues to flick in and out of the shadows; a growl escaping from the bottom of his throat expressed his feeling towards his master's emotion.

"Help me, with what?" Martin asked. A faint, dark chuckle rang in his ears.

"I have been watching you Martin, watching you travel across the land, helping all that you can but I can see inside of you…see there is something you are lacking…something you so deeply desire and was taken from you," the hiss endeared.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about!" Martin countered. The dark chuckle returned.

"You can't fool me Martin. I see what you truly want and I can give it to you," Martin's eyes widened at that statement "Ah, so I have captured your attention? Of course when you have the chance to finally get your 'precious lily'. "Martin's jaw dropped slightly at the mentioning of that phrase "Well…who could resist?" Martin audibly gulped.

"What…What do I have to do?" Martin asked.

"Yes, that's more like it," the hiss snickered "Now, just do what I say, and you can have everything your heart ever desired, and more."

Martin did as he was instructed, in the dead of night; he and Selwyn flew off to the location that the shadowy voice instructed him to do. Martin had instructed Selwyn to fly fast, hoping to get to the location that it had requested quickly. Martin quickly realized where he had been summoned; it was where he and the others had fought Rayquaza months ago. Martin and Selwyn touched down on the abandoned tower, it had fallen into disrepair; holes in the structure were scattered all around. It took Selwyn a moment to find a proper location to land. Martin hopped off of the salmence and looked around. He noticed the moonlit sky was quickly getting covered by dark storm clouds. Martin stepped into the shadows that cloaked the roof, leaving Selwyn to wait for him.

"Alright, I'm here! Now show yourself!" Martin called out into the shadows. He looked around frantically before he settled on a pair of piercing yellow slits. He jumped back and fell to the ground as he saw the eyes looking at him.

"Ha! I knew you couldn't resist my offer," the voice returned. Martin tried to look past the eyes but simply could not, the gaze was too powerful.

"Now that I have brought you here I can take your body and return to this world," the eyes grew closer to Martin, who was having a hard time moving his body. He quickly realized who the voice was, it was Rayquaza.

"N…NO! It can't be! We killed you!" Martin screamed as he heard the shadow laugh before launching itself at Martin; it quickly surrounded him and began to seep into his body.

Martin screamed as the shadows slowly entered his body, a dark aura swarmed his body as he suddenly stopped moving; he had lost control of his body.

"L…Let go of me!" Martin screamed as he body began to hurt as the aura applied pressure to his body.

"Where to begin, where to begin," he heard Rayquaza speak, completely ignoring Martin's plea. Martin saw his hands begin to rise up, his eyes went wide in fear as he saw long silver talons begin to pierce his fingertips; blood seeping from the puncture holes as the rolled down his hands. He saw his left hand begin to reach for his right arm "Ah, let's start here!" his clawed hand came down on his arm, tearing the skin away in a combination of blood and flesh. His other hand followed suit upon his other arm.

"GAAHGH!" Martin screamed as he saw the blood slide away from his open wounds. He gasped as he saw that in its place were black scales. Martin's breathing was becoming fast and uneven as his hands reached the back of his head.

"This can go too!" as the shadow forced him to rip the skin from his face. Martin howled in agony as he saw his skin and hair get thrown to the grown in bloody clumps. The sky above him crashed and stormed with lightning and rain. The rain came down upon his body harshly, which didn't help his expanding muzzle as his skull cracked forward. It shot forward into a long black muzzle as his tongue shifted as well, turning into a long, thin, serpentine tongue. His eyes clamped shut as he felt the shadows force their ways into his eyes, inverting the colors of his eyes.

"SSSTOP!" Martin cried out in a hiss as the changes progresses. His prayers were answered surprisingly and the changes ceased, the shadows left his body as control and pain returned to his body.

"Feh, just like a pathetic human to want to give up," he heard Rayquaza groan in disgust "Why can't you see that I'm making you far more powerful than you could possibly ever fathom in that frail mind," Martin remained silent, still in too much pain to speak "Look at yourself Martin," the shadows picked him to show him to a puddle that the rain had created "You may not know it but deep down you are nothing but a weak and pathetic excuse for a life. You will always be alone unless you let me help you. I can give you everything you ever wanted," Rayquaza watched Martin stare at his reflection for a moment.

"Keep going," Martin sighed feebly. Rayquaza chuckled lightly.

"I'm sorry what did you-"

"I SAID KEEP GOING!" Martin screamed as Rayquaza laughed maniacally.

"HAHAHA! THAT'S WHAT I LOVE TO HEAR!" the shadow attacked Martin again forcing itself into its body. Rayquaza was about to force Martin to tear at himself more before realizing Martin was fighting the shadow to the point of controlling them. Rayquaza allowed Martin to continue.

"Grrk!" Martin began to mutilate himself by tearing his ears away, leaving bloody ear holes at the sides of his face. Rayquaza was surprised to see Martin smirk at his action. Martin reached for his clothing and with amazing strength; he tore it all away in one rip. Martin laughed as he saw his body become bloody. The rain washed his blood, revealing black scales with yellow etchings tracing across them.

"Ha…HAHA…MORE! GIVE ME MORE!" Martin screamed as he fell to the ground, his legs suddenly numb. He raised his lower back to the stormy sky as he felt pressure building up "GUKRRG! GRAHAHAHAHA! YESSS!" he bellowed in bliss as finally, a long, bloody black tail erupted from his back. He writhed as it grew farther out in chunks at a time. Every single burst of his growing tail caused him to roar and write in pleasure. He noticed his legs begin to shrivel and shrink away into his body.

Martin was in ecstasy as his neck and body began to grow longer and longer with each passing second. His roars of pleasure and desire of power grew deeper with each passing second. Before long, Martin grew taller than he ever was or ever would become. The transformation was complete and Martin knew it. He brought his new, long serpentine body upward as he now looked at his new body. He began to wheeze in excitement before letting out a primal roar that released a bright beam of powerful energy that launched itself into the heavens, causing lightning to dance across the sky.

"GAHAHAHA!" Martin the rayquaza laughed, his body rising upwards to the black sky "ONCE AGAIN I AM BORN! LET THE DRACONIAN REVOLUTION CONTINUE! NOT A SINGLE PATHETIC HUMAN WILL STAND IN MY WAY!"


	2. A New Hero: Dragonite

Due to the tremendous trees that seemed to pierce and rip at the sky, the sun was finally beginning to rise over the small village of Llorac, bathing the many old straw buildings and the villagers walking the dirt paths below in a warm, vibrant light. One particular ray of sunlight stole its way into the room of a seventeen year old boy. The ray of light managed to dig its way through the boy's eyes and pry him awake. With a sigh of defeat, he lifted himself up in his bed and looked outside at the sky with a tired expression. His fair blue eyes shot open at the realization of the time.

"Oh no, I'm late!" George said jumping up out of bed and preparing himself for venturing into the world, not giving his cocoa skin time to warm up to the new day with the sun's rays. He quickly threw his pajamas at the wall, having no time to properly place them down. He threw on a quick outfit of a puffy, dirty white shirt and brown cotton pants. He was out of his room, scrambling to put his sturdy rope belt around his waist. When that task was completed, he quickly brushed his black, spiky hair with his own hand. He practically jumped out the door and hit the ground running, dashing to reach his destination.

"George! George Braddock, where on earth are you going!" he could hear his mother scream from the ruckus he was creating.

"Jake…war…late…ah…" was all he could manage before bolting into the humid outside world. He pardoned himself from the occasional person he bumped into just to reach the edge of the village.

"George?"

"Now what!" George accidentally screamed aloud making a few people turn to him in shock at the out burst. He turned and saw his father and younger brother, Duke.

Before he could register what had happened, Duke and dashed to George and embraced him. George sighed, knowing it would at least be a minute before his brother let go of him; as it seems what most eight year olds do. George sighed and brought himself to lift his brother up and spin him around once before putting him back down. As much Duke annoyed him, he still cared for his brother deeply. He teased Duke's brown bowl cut hair do as Duke squinted his hazel eyes, annoyed with George's action.

"Where ya going?" Duke asked, his voice squeaky.

"I'm going to see Jake, I-"

"You promised we would play today!" Duke quickly countered "You said we'd go into the forest and play 'Who can find the most pokèmon!'" he whined.

"I know what I said Duke but Jake's been my friend ever since I was a baby. When I get back I promise I'll play with you," George said, getting eye level with Duke and placing a hand on his shoulder. Duke stared at George for a short moment.

"Promise?" Duke asked.

"Promise," George smiled and quickly gave Duke a hug before jumping up and dashing down the path.

"Be back soon!" Duke yelled to George. He earned a hand raise, showing that George had heard him.

When George passed far beyond the village limit and the beginning of dirt path going down a winding set of hills, he spotted a brown haired kid just about to leave and traverse the path. He was taking brisk, excited steps.

"Jake, wait!" George panted out stopping a few feet in front of his friend, breathing heavily from the harsh running. Jake smiled at his friend's position.

"Hey George, glad to see you could make it," Jake adjusted the backpack on his shoulders and twirled the sword he had in his hand as he took a step closer to George. George arched his back up and smiled, finally catching his breath.

"Yeah…" George answered "Do you really have to go though? Once you're gone, I'll be all alone here," George asked in a sarcastic yet sorrowful tone. Jacob nodded with a smirk.

"You can always start later, can't you? You know we could use all the help we could against the dragons," Jake asked. George shoved his hands in his pocket and looked down quickly.

"Ah well you know, I'm in no rush," George said quickly and quietly. Jake nodded and looked out at the winding hills; it expanded so far neither could see all of it in its true glory, only half of it.

"To think George, out there, there are hundreds of people fighting off those evil dragon pokèmon. They will live or die with honor on the battlefield. Doesn't that sound glorious?" Jacob asked with amazement evident in his voice.

"Yeah, if you're in to that kind of stuff I guess…" George trailed off, still looking down and his hands firmly in his pocket. When he looked up he saw that Jake had turned to him with his hand outstretched.

"Well I'd better get going," Jake said. George mustered a weak smile to his face as he dragged a hand out of his pocket and brought it to Jake's. The two shook hands for a long time; nether one of them wanted to let this moment end quickly. Finally, Jake withdrew his hand with a smile; George tried his best to return the smile. Jake ran towards the bridge while backpedaling.

"Hey, George, you should fight too. The more the merrier, the way I see it," Jake said finally turning around and running off towards the bridge ready to start his journey. George waved to his departing friend for a long time and when he was finally out of sight, shrouded by the mist on the bridge, his waving stopped. He brought his hands to his side and shoved them in his pockets again. He let out a long sigh letting his head droop.

Then suddenly, a large shadow flew overhead. While he was curious about the speedy mystery, he wasn't curious enough to look up. It wasn't until the ground shook behind him that he jumped and spun around.

It was a Salmence, but George had heard stories of a certain Salmence in this war, the loyal servant of the evil Rayquaza, the who started the Draconian Revolution.

"Selwyn" George whispered the name dubbed this dragon, utterly frightened by the powerful dragon before him. Selwyn was a ruthless dragon, powerful, tactical and above all, merciless in battle. George remained frozen, expecting a horrible demise from a dragon with such a bad reputation.

Selwyn brought his head back, as if charging an attack, making George cower and curl up, screaming loudly. When he realized his screaming was not cut off by a vast torrent of flames, he faltered and popped one eye open. Selwyn brought his head down and something did come out but it wasn't an attack, it was an amulet. It shined a brilliant gold with a purple gem for its center. George looked between the amulet and the dragon, curiosity freezing him where he stood.

Before long, the Salmence growled softly but deeply, making George jump again. George noticed that Selwyn was gesturing towards the amulet, like it was beckoning him to put it on. George hesitated, then bent down to pick it up; he was slightly relieved to see the Salmence not make a move towards him. He snatched it from the ground before standing erect once again. He looked to the amulet one last time as he saw Selwyn bob his neck, like telling him to put it on. George slowly fastened the necklace on to him before the Selwyn growled again but before long it sounded different.

"Rrr...grrawer me? Can you understand me?"

George jumped to the new voice and looked all around him before resting his eyes back on the Salmence.

"Did...you just...talk?" George stuttered before wondering what happened to allow this, the amulet weighed heavily on his neck as he realized the gravity of the situation.

"Yes, I did. I-" Selwyn spoke, taking one step closer only to see George take one step back.

"Get...get away! I know who you are, you're Selwyn, you work for Rayquaza!" George screamed backing away before falling over, making him more helpless.

"Yes, I know what I have done but now I come for different reasons, if you could just listen I-"

"Wh...Why should I listen to you?" George spat back. Selwyn clearly seemed annoyed at George's actions but made no outward hint that he was.

"Because if I came here for the reasons you think I did, do you think you would still be alive?"

George audibly gulped, almost reluctant to admit Selwyn was right. George looked to the dragon a moment longer before sighing.

"Okay then..." George spoke a bit more confidently than before "What do you want?"

"I am here because I need help. I can no longer sit idly by and watch Rayquaza slaughter hundreds of people at a time. I must stop him before he succeeds in his goal,"

"You wanna go against your master?" George asked, slightly terrified to see Selwyn growl loudly.

"That...monster," he spoke, disgusted "Is not my master," George looked to Selwyn in shock, he was surprised to see a loyal servant to Rayquaza speak so lowly of him.

"Okay...but what does this have to do with me?" George asked, noticing something else concealed in his jaws. He didn't flinch as he opened his mouth again, revealing a vial with a red liquid. Again, George was quick to pick it up.

"This world needs a savior George. Do you know your uncle, Arthur?"

George froze, how did Selwyn know his uncle was Arthur? Very few people knew that he was related to the leader of the Dragon Knights. Then he realized, Selwyn was the name of another Dragon Knights pokèmon, Martin, the one who vanished shortly after Rayquaza's defeat. Then it occurred to him...

Selwyn used to fight alongside Martin. He vanished and now he works for Rayquaza, he followed him for a short while and abandoned him, like their was some loyalty before...

"Is Rayquaza..." George tried to ask, still trying to process his train of thought "Your old master...Martin?" George tried to read Selwyn for an answer and saw Selwyn turn his head away, half in disgust and half in denial.

"He was tainted by Rayquaza's spirit," Selwyn admitted "I was reluctant to follow him, he was powerful, even more powerful than his previous body and I was afraid he would deal with me quickly should I abandon him but I cannot stand for it any longer, he must be vanquished. Dragon fighting is in your blood and that is why I looked for you. In that vial is the blood of Arthur's dragon, Durai the Dragonite. Drink it and you will inherit his powers," Selwyn said, only to see George wasn't fully listening, George was transfixed on something behind him. Selwyn turned his head and grew worried.

Behind them was a billowing column of dark, black smoke rising from the center of the forest, roughly where the village was, the light of a fire was barely visible.

"It's too late," Selwyn sighed.

"What are you-" George began.

"George, Martin knows of your relation to Arthur as well. His plan was to kill you and your family and-"

"What?" George screamed, running past Selwyn and making a mad dash for the village. Selwyn took flight slightly off the ground and flew beside George offering him a ride. George ran beside Selwyn, reluctant to get aboard the dragon. Realizing he could get there faster with Selwyn's help and grabbed Selwyn's neck. As the salmence lifted off the ground, George managed to hop aboard and they flew off to the village.

George was trying to keep his composure as Selwyn landed in the middle of his wrecked village but it was hard not to get emotional. His home was up in smoke, fire and blood. George swallowed as he continued to stare at the carnage.

It seems as though Rayquaza has left already-" Selwyn began, noticing that George was not listening to him. He stepped off of the salmence and walked. George was transfixed on the burnt remains to listen or notice anything else.

He passed many houses that suffered at the dragon's rage. Fire was seen roaring and large holes in the walls showed the carnage the dragon was capable of, ripped bodies and blood adorned the decimated homes. Yet his house, much to his surprise, seemed untouched. Not wanting to question how it survived the ordeal, he sighed deeply in relief and reached for the door, which fell to the ground upon his touch. The straw door fell to the floor lightly. He slowly walked into his decimated home, realizing there was a gaping hole in the back, revealing the rest of the destruction that had happened to his village.

"Mom, Dad? Duke!" he was almost afraid to speak. He cautiously stepped further, his eyes darting all around in the sake of finding some sign of life. When he came into the kitchen he froze, there were signs of a major struggle. Debris littered the ground, the table was overturned and he saw two hands partially revealing themselves from behind the table surrounded by blood. He cupped his hands over his mouth and backed away into the living room, almost throwing up.

"Mom…Dad…no…" he collapsed to the ground, trying his best to fight back the tears that were coming "No!" he slammed his clenched fists to the ground. He was weeping loudly, he was afraid to know what happened to his little brother. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Selwyn. He wanted to yell at him as if this was all a lie, like Selwyn was still for working for Martin and that he would finish him off, boasting at how easy he was to fool; then he would be with his family again.

The look in Selwyn eye's though told a different story. That he was truly and deeply sorry for what had occurred and even wishing to reverse the terribly gruesome demise.

George wiped away the tears from his sniveling face as he looked back down. He heard Selwyn walk up behind him and stand there, no doubt looking over the scene as well.

"I'm sorry George. I'm so sorry..." Selwyn trailed, unsure of what to say. When George did not respond he continued "But what if I told you there was a way you could avenge them. He saw George flinch, then turn around slowly. He saw George's eyes rest on his slightly open maw, it held the vial of Durai's blood "Drink this, and you can gain the power to defeat Martin and avenge your family."

George almost grabbed the vial immediately but stopped himself. Drinking the vial would grant him power, but could he handle it? Could he ever come back to himself should he drink it. His mind raced a mile a minute as he debated but then he remembered.

His family was dead because of someone who planned to destroy the rest of the world. If he didn't stop him, who would?

George uncorked the vial and gagged a little, the blood smelled vile but he knew what had to be done. He slowly brought the blood to his mouth and tilted it, ready to pour when suddenly he heard something coming from the rubble. His head darted to the source and he was quick to screw the vial's lid back on before dashing to the sound. He moved a pile of rubble, assisted by Selwyn to realize who was trapped underneath. Scarred and fading out of reality was George's younger brother, Duke.

"Duke...oh arceus..." George muttered as he buried him out more. Selwyn carefully pulled Duke out of the rubble completely and George immediately rested Duke's head on his leg "Duke? Duke!" George screamed, stirring Duke awake.

"Engh...George? Is...is that you?" Duke spoke weakly, a weak but innocent smile transfixed on his face, making George tear up "You came back...you came..." Duke trailed in his speech making a spike of fear shoot through George. His eyes closed and his body grew limp, he was barely breathing.

"Duke? Duke!" George shook Duke, only making him flinch a little bit. George dropped his head with his eyes closed; tears flowed from his eyes as his brother was about to leave this world. When he opened his eyes again, he spotted the vial and an idea instantly sparked in his mind, he grabbed the vial and uncorked it.

"George?" Selwyn asked "What are you-?"

"You said it yourself!" George accidentally screamed, getting emotional "If this gives someone the power of Durai it could save him."

"But this is a great risk! If it doesn't work-!" Selwyn countered before he looked in George's eyes, there was a glint in his eyes that spoke to him and said he was willing to do whatever it took to save the one he loved. Selwyn himself teared up at the realization.

"Please..." George begged Selwyn once more. Selwyn looked to Duke and realized he wouldn't be much longer, maybe it could actually save him and with that, Selwyn nodded.

George returned the nod and looked down to his dying brother, his breathing was slow and strained "Hey Duke..." George spoke, knowing his brother wasn't entirely listening "I have something, it'll make you feel all better, okay?" George lowered the vial to Duke's mouth and poured the liquid in. He heard Duke swallow, at least he was listening a little bit. When the vial was completely empty George lifted it up and watched his brother, expecting something, anything to happen. George could listen to Duke's breath, it was slowly growing softer, weaker, before it finally stopped.

George stared at his brother, his breath having difficult time leaving his mouth. George said nothing and lowered his head to his brother's chest and heard gurgling. George lifted his head up slightly and gasped silently, his brother's heartbeat returned.

George lowered his brother's body to the ground as Duke's stomach grumbled louder and louder.

"Rrg...RRRGH! Cragh!" Duke moaned, coughing a little as his breathing retuned, faster and more panicked than before. George could see Duke's belly grow at an alarming rate. George could hardly believe his eyes, his brother was alive.

"Give him space," Selwyn said, dashing to George's side and distancing himself from Duke with his neck. George struggled minimally, still amazed to see his brother alive and well.

"Ruh...Rugh. Grrgrah!" Duke sat up for a split moment, life returning to him completely in an instant. He looked around his destroyed home before looking to George and Selwyn "George, what's-" Duke gasped as a sudden pain shot through him and sent back to lying down. Duke's belly popped slowly from his tattered shirt, revealing a large, peach orb of a stomach.

"George!" Duke repeated in desperation, afraid of what was happening. George ducked under Selwyn's neck to get to his brother's side; the salmence made no attempt to stop him. George slid to his side and grabbed his morphing hand, slightly grossed out as the hand puffed into a paw and gained three small but sharp claws. "George...what's happening? I..."

"You'll be fine Duke, don't worry," was all George said, shushing his brother. Duke stared at George; who was shocked to see Duke's hazel eyes turn blue. Duke groaned and clenched his teeth, whimpering in pain as he felt his face push outward and turn yellow. His teeth sharpened to dragon fangs.

"Rrrok...rokay! GRAWGH!" Duke turned his body to and fro, hoping to stop the pain of his skin changing to rough scales; they tinted yellow as his body grew outwards in weight and height.

"By arceus..." George whispered with a smile, a little teary eyed "It's working..."

"Rugh...rugh...grrg!" Duke panted as his limbs grew into him, shrinking and adding weight as he felt his new body; he was frightened by the alien feeling. He quickly flipped onto his back and showcased his new wings ripping the back of his shirt away to nothing. His widening torso and bursting yellow tail did away with his pants too.

"DRAGOOONIIITEE!" Duke screamed to the heavens as his changes completed. George looked at his new brother curiously as he fell back to the earth, motionless.

"Duke!" George screamed, afraid that his brother sti wouldn't make it, maybe the change was too much for him.

"Hurph...hurphh...urp..." Duke the Dragonite bolted upwards and coughed violently, normal breathing finally his once again. He looked down and gasped, as if coming to terms with what he had become.

"George...? What happened to me? Why am I so...?" Duke began, his voice actually sounding a little deeper than his previous high pitched squeal of a voice. George didn't care though, his brother was alive and well, maybe even better and with that, George wrapped his brother in a tight hug, surprising Duke.

"You're all better, Duke," George cried happily, confusing Duke.

"Big brother, why are you crying?" Duke asked. George pulled away and looked down, almost afraid to say what he had to say.

"Duke, mom and dad are dead," George saw the looks in Duke's eyes and winced "And...and you almost died too but you're fine now. You'll be okay," Duke was processing what George had said so far before spotting Selwyn.

"Who's...who's that?" Duke asked, Selwyn approached the two but decided to let George to continue to speak.

"He's a friend, he's the one who helped me save you. His name is Selwyn," Duke looked to Selwyn, half in fear and half in gratitude.

"Th...Thanks..." Duke said, finally able to stand on his new feet. Selwyn nodded to the two.

"Now, we must leave, we must prepare to stop Martin and save the world. Follow me, I know a safe place," Selwyn lowered his neck, an invitation for George to climb aboard.

"Who's Martin?" Duke asked, cocking his head.

"I'll explain when it's safe Duke. We need to get moving," George said as Selwyn took off. The two looked to Duke as he tried to use his wings for the first time and yet as of he knew how to do it all along, he flapped his wings and was lifted off the ground. The three flew away, planning to stop the tyranny of Martin, once and for all.

* * *

_**S.i.V: We're back baby.**_

_**So while I was away I still delved into writing. Just a different style in a different style and in a different place. Here's the result of a story I tried time and time to get right. I think it finds most success like this.**_

_**So until the next chapter, see ya 'round...oooh...been a while since i said that/**_


End file.
